Hatchy
Hatchy is a fan character. Character Bio Hatchy is a green baby bird. He's always seen with the eggshell on his head, but he never considers its presence unless there's an impact that causes the eggshell to break. The eggshell appears to be his "protective hat", much like Handy's hat, but weaker. Only one hit hard enough, then the eggshell breaks. So, it can't protect Hatchy from heavy objects and harder impacts. However, it can still protect him from light impact like glass shards (usually leaves a crack or more on the eggshell). His body is still vulnerable, though. Hatchy is shown to be highly curious. Whenever he sees something not known to him, he'll try to use it, break it, or do anything in particular, which will often cause deaths. He's also shown to be afraid of heights, due to him being unable to fly. He also likes playing with other tree friends, most notably Cub because of their same size. As for his parents, nothing is known about them, as he always appears alone and carefree. Hatchy seems to enjoy playing by himself or with others, and has a tender nature. Hatchy enjoys playing at the park, most notably swinging. He seems to swing in order to create the illusion of flying, rather than having fun. Hatchy seems to be generous towards other characters. Hatchy rarely ever survives, and most of his deaths involve being crushed or his head, the latter being a regular gag because his head is protected by an eggshell. Hatchy's Episodes Starring Roles *A Bird of Animals *Fates Around the World *Walking on Eggshells *Havin' A Ball (My Version) *Chip Off The Ol' Block (My Version) *Treasure Those Idol Moments (My Version) *Snip Snip Hooray (My Version) *Rink Hijinks (My Version) *Hello Dolly (My Version) *Let It Slide (My Version) *Water Way To Go (My Version) *Stealing The Spotlight (My Version) *Clause for Concern (fan version) *Train Kringle (My Version) *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hatchy Version) *Scrambled, Not Stirred *Getting Ready to Eat Featuring Roles *Scavenger Grunt *Flippyness *Evil Goes Squirming *The Hungry Duckling *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Southern Fried Tree Friends *Open Fyre *Blinding with the Mole *Pole it Over *Foul Color *All Croaked Up *Get Eggy With It *Carry On, Carrion *Kitchen Kringle (My Version) *Shell We Begin? *All Grown Up *Fire vs Ice *You Sting So Bad *Masked Maniac *Mother May I *Good Move Appearances *The Key to Success *April Showers *Pipe Down *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Class Act (My Version) *Out Of Sight Out Of Mime (My Version) *Flippin' Burgers (My Version) *I Get A Trick Out Of You (My Version) *Stealing the Contest *Hair Raising *A Bear in the Hole *Imagine That *Poles Apart *Icy Cream Deaths #Scavenger Grunt: Given a paper cut in the eye. #A Bird of Animals: Crushed by hay. #Fates Around the World: Eaten by bears. #Walking on Eggshells: His head smashes into the ground. #The Key to Success: Pushed into Sniffles' house and crushed by Cro-Marmot. #April Showers: Ran over by a car. #Flippyness: Disintegrated by Flippy's laser. #Pipe Down: Explodes due to the awful noises caused by McPipes and Pierce. #The Hungry Duckling: Devoured by the hungry duckling. #Open Fyre: Crushed by the meteor. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends: Ran over by Flippy. #Southern Fried Tree Friends: Squashed by sign. #Blinding with the Mole: Gets drilled over. #Foul Color: Impaled by Perry's horns, then gets crushed. #All Croaked Up: Puffs up and explodes. #Get Eggy With It: Eaten by Billy, Willy and Milly. #Havin' A Ball (My Version): Crushed by a falling gurney. #Chip Off The Ol' Block (My Version): Has his head sliced apart by various debris shot out from under Scoopy's lawn mower. #Treasure Those Idol Moments (My Version): Crushed by a boulder. #Class Act (My Version): Killed by the explosion. #Snip Snip Hooray (My Version): Dies when the electric shaver he was sucking on tears his beak and esophagus apart. #Flippin' Burgers (My Version): Crushed by the door leading into the diner, caused by an explosion. #Hello Dolly (My Version): Forced against a wall by a gushing fire hydrant and he is crushed by the force of the current of the water. #Let It Slide (My Version): Cut in half at the waist by one of Goofy's ears. (debatable) #Water Way To Go (My Version): Has his head sliced to bits by the propeller on Scoopy's boat. #Stealing The Spotlight (My Version): His head explodes. #Clause for Concern (fan version): Smashed by the door. #Kitchen Kringle (My Version): Suffocates from gas leak (or if not already dead, dies when the cottage explodes) #Train Kringle (My Version): Is electrocuted, and then his toy train pierces his head. #Stealing the Contest: Dies in an explosion. #Hair Raising: Killed by the fire. #You Sting So Bad: Crushed by the basketball. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular cover: Impaled by sharp items. #First Coming's front and back cover: Cut into six pieces. Injuries #Open Fyre: Cut by lights. #Class Act (My Version): Has a Christmas star lodged in his head and is missing the fingers (excluding his thumb) on his left hand. #Carry On, Carrion: His leg is broken. #Train Kringle (My Version): Was rendered unconscious and/or paralyzed from the electrocution before he died. #Masked Maniac: Hit by his door. #Mother May I: Has his two fingers cut off. Additional #First Coming - Episode Select: Has both arms ripped off by the menu. Kill Count *Goofy: 1 ("Rink Hijinks (My Version)") *Sturdy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hatchy Version)") *Chippy: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hatchy Version)") *Superspeed: 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Hatchy Version)") *Mask: 1 ("Masked Maniac") Trivia #He is the first OC by HTF1234. #He made his first kill in a fan version episode. His victim, however, is a crossover character. #In Waxworks (HTF style), Hatchy is one of the three youngsters who are turned into evil by Trixie. #It's unknown what bird species that Hatchy is based off. #He has not killed in regular episodes yet, however he has injured Lifty by biting his eye. #He was a featured fan character in HTF Fanon Wiki's front page during June 2013. Gallery Hatchywallpaper.png|A Hatchy wallpaper. Hatchy Trading Card.png|Hatchy's trading card. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Birds Category:Green Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 9 Introductions Category:Babies Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Characters Submitted for the "Truffles' Video Bomb Competition"